Hard Days Work
by Julez Bacon
Summary: My own thoughts on Snickers with a little YoBling Catherine/Warrick . I think it is a T rating.


It had been a hard day at the CSI Las Vegas Division and Sara Sidle and co-worker Catherine Willows were in the change room getting ready to leave.

"I wish we could have caught the other guy on that bathroom rapist case." Sara said as she recalled the previous case where brutal rape would happen in bathroom stalls in public malls and restaurants all ending up in the murder of a 13 year old girl named Kelly May. One man was caught but the other had escaped.

Catherine looked up from her locker, at Sara, "Yeah, I know what you mean but not all cases work out well. How about we go for a drink to forget about the case, Nicky can come." Catherine had always joked with Sara about the sexy Texan. They both knew the obvious that Sara had a big secret crush on him.

Sara blushed and laughed, "Thanks Cath, It would be nice to catch up with him and since 'your darling Warrick' will probably come I will need someone to be with. Luckily I have lots of spare clothes in here." Ever Since Catherine start dating Warrick Brown another CSI: Las Vegas worker he was Sara's come back to all the Nick harassment Catherine gave her.

Sara began to sort through clothes in her locker as Catherine put finishing touches on her outfit: emerald green lacy top with a black skirt and sexy leather boots. Sara had found the top she was looking for, a red deep v-neck shirt so she began to take of her work shirt when the door opened and Nick walked in.

"Nice outfit Cath," he sent her a smile then turned to look at Sara who was wearing a lacy red bra and a pair of black tight jeans, "Wow-" his mind went into over drive and he didn't know he was staring at her.

"Now Nick if you are done drooling over me," Sara joked but red blush was creeping into her cheeks, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a bar with me, Catherine and Warrick."

Nicks head jerked up his cheeks bright pink, "Uhhh… yeah…. Sounds great." He muttered and Sara grinned.

In about twenty minutes Sara had dressed and freshened up and Nick showered and changed as well. All went smoothly with a few added benefits for Sara like a view of Nick's sculpted abs when he was in a towel . They were both walking down the CSI hallway to the exit where Catherine and Warrick were waiting, Sara's arm looped through Nicks in a 'casual' fashion.

'You'd think they were a couple' Warrick whispered in Catherine's ear.

All Sara and Nick saw was Cath laugh and nod at something that Warrick said into her ear.

"If you are done sharing secrets then can we go?" Sara said and Nick slipped his arm around her waist waiting to see if she would react or not, Sara leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

In no less then 20 minutes they were at a bar called Crazy Carlos's. Catherine had already gotten them all drinks and was coxing Warrick into dancing with her which left Sara and Nick alone.

Sara cut the slience first,

"So Nicky, anyone special in your life right now?"

A battle similar to hers was in Nicks head he wanted to say 'Yes you' but said

"No" instead.

"Then would you like to dance with me?" Sara asked.

"Yes." Nick said trying not to sound too excited.

He got up and took her hand which sent jolts of electricity through both of there arms. Once on the dance floor sara raised her arms above her head and began to sway to the music, Nick came up behind her and put his hands on her hips and began to sway to the music behind her. Sara dared and moved closer to him and looped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his dark hair. She could smell his distinct cologne and soap – she loved it. Nicks hands moves farther around her and pulled her so her hips were flushed against his and the swayed together to the music and as the tempo sped up so did Sara creating Nick to moan in her ear.

"I have wanted to do this for so long" He murmured in her ear.

He felt Sara freeze for a second and thought that maybe he said that to quickly he was just about to take it back when Sara turned around and replied.

"Me Too"

Then she leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips relishing in the feel of them and the moment. His rough hands rubbed a patch of skin on her lower back and her delicate ones ran through his hair and up and down his back. They both had to break the kiss to breathe and they rested their foreheads against each other, both of their eyes were dark and filled with desire.

From across the bar Catherine and Warrick were cuddling in a booth and watching Nick and Sara. "Mission Accomplished" they said in unison and then shared a moment of their own.


End file.
